Prince Harry
by Goldengirl2
Summary: Finally the sequal to Harrys Guardiens, featuring a powerful Harry, smart and rebellion its time for the new generation to awaken the sleeping power of the decades can Harry beat an evil as old as Humanity read and find out REVIEWS PLZ
1. Chapter 1

One needs to read Harry's Guardians to understand some aspects of this book

**Chapter 1 Pain beyond the realm of mortal limitation**

15 year old Harry looked at Emerald in happiness everything was finally ready how was prepared to shake the magical world and tip the balance in favor of neutral families.

For two long the war between dark and light had claimed many innocent lives he would put a stop to this.

Emeralds final piece of wisdom filled the gap left in Harry's war against war, (a rhetorical statement if ever I saw one)

Harry sighed and thought about Dumbledore he was going to betray his trust by not allowing him to be a part of the Revolution but Emerald was been adamant that Harry keep his secrecy to get where he wanted to.

Harry breathed deeply as he went downstairs Severus was cooking as Sirius was cleaning the forever dirty living room.

Orion Ana and Aiden came ready for Hogwarts they would all start their fifth year today. Eating silently everyone looked at each other tensions were thick because after today nothing would be the same.

The overwhelming silence spread across the table the once noisy family as they all contemplated their role with Harry

Severus looked at his youngest son and sighed he felt older than his years, the silence was shattered by a loud meow Midnight had come in looking for food.

Harry grinned and feed midnight and Hedwig the silence was broken as Ana said "can we do this!"Harry watched deciding not to respond

Sirius laughed and said "of course we can there's nothing like rebellion for breakfast with a little whack here and there!"

Everyone laughed and a bit of cheer seemed to enter the place as they all packed and left for Hogwarts.

Petunia Dursleys eyes narrowed as she took in the house opposite as the door opened and the occupants left for the year. She sighed in relief and hoped this year she could bridge the gap between her and the neighbors, her heart elated as she saw a for sale sign they were leaving for good and she was overjoyed.

**Hogwarts welcoming feast**

Harry saw the hat placed on the stool and smiled "it was time!" the first years arrived and waited for the hat to speak

**Prince of magic I welcome thee**

**Child of love I honor thee**

**Adult of Hero I respect you **

**Prince of magic **

**The time of revolution has come**

**The darkness and pain ends now**

**Treason rape plunder and lies **

**Run hide and cower for**

**The prince of magic had awakened **

**Manipulators beware especially **

**For the child has become a man**

**Today he is the Prince and soon **

**Hogwarts will be his**

**Prince of magic **

(Crappy I know but the message is there I didn't even bother rhyming it)

Harry smiled in satisfaction as everyone looked shocked what he didn't see was the look on a certain teacher.

That night was the night of the full moon as Harry saw the moon his thought s were with Remus and he hoped that Tonks would help him as she was an Amnimagus and Remuses wife.

Harry was so absorbed with Remus that he didn't see a shadow suddenly he felt stiff he couldn't move in a flash he was gone.

Harry eyes opened to see he was on a stone slab with him were Ron and Hermione and they were bleeding screaming he tried to move but he couldn't.

Looking frantic he watched as his friends bleed to death in horror he saw the blood circle him and he felt sick.

Harry recognized this as a magical draining ceremony as he watched a pure liquid mixed with the blood and he knew it was over that he had lost his powers and his heart went cold as he remembered the power he possessed was now in the hands of an evil creature.

A hooded man entered the room as the potion travelled to the Becker he picked it up and smiled in satisfaction.

Harry felt pain and knew his magic was being transferred as the man drank the blood of his friends and the flower that only bloomed once in millennia which granted the drinker power and youth for the next millennia.

Harry screamed and said who are you!!" the man lowered his hood smirked grimly and said "surprised!"

Harry heart stopped as he saw ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Dun dun dun cackles evilly

For all you Golden trio and Dumbledore haters but this story was asking for evil Dumble and Hermione and Ron well they had no role in this story and remember Sorry for those that liked Dumbledore and golden trio but my other story Fates Justice is full of that so it kindda evens out REVIEW REVIEW love hate review people I need to know

Home Work QUESTION lol whose EMERALD!!

If you answer this you shall receive one reward which is in the next chapter you I shall have you as a minor character, so for those who wish to be a part of my next chapter REVIEW answer my question the best answer shall win


	2. The Devils incarnation

Harry felt pain and knew his magic was being transferred as the man drank the blood of his friends and the flower that only bloomed once in millennia which granted the drinker power and youth for the next millennia.

Harry screamed and said who are you!!" the man lowered his hood smirked grimly and said "surprised!"

Harry heart stopped as he saw ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

**Chapter two the devils incarnation **

Albus cackled and said "yes me your mentor the one that's been protecting your all this time" and laughed loudly

Albus stared at Hermione and Ron and said "ahh youth a shame that I plundered their youth,!" he turned to Harry who said "what who are you!" Albus seemed amused and said "now I think this is where I reveal myself and my plans to you! Well let's see as you're going to die and I am not going to leave you I think it will pass the time now hush and you shall heard my story if only to pass the time

"I am not as your many believe Albus Dumbledore oww no I disposed of him when he has a mere child of 17 fresh from Hogwarts he had a great name and talent and so I became him before that I was a any called Demando Arpit and before that well I could go on but I honestly don't think it's worth the time to list all the people I have killed and taken over suffice to say they were rich, talented and in positions of power,

I am as old as time my true birth was alongside Emerald and Harmony I am Black Fire but unlike them two I didn't believe n helping mortals mud being Emerald went to serve magic and Harmony the mortal body and I was meant to serve the soul paaahh never, I became the ememy of souls I took great pleasure in ripping souls apart I invented rape ahh the pure agony of being violated Dumbledore cackled

Harry paled and tried to speak but he couldn't as Dumbledore continued "I went on plundering and soon I met my master the Devil oww how we spoke of our hatred for these scums these mud beings but my master was limited by your creator.

Authors rant

"_now I know people of all religion are reading this, am keeping this very broad in order for you guys to adjust to you beliefs we all know the devil and creator and these words cover all religion, for non believers well just pretend everyone has their own beliefs and for the record I believe in freedom of expression do what you want but if you don't like just leave there is a lovely back button to help and an x button on your servers but if you do like keep reading by pressing the adorable down button or curse down (winks and smiles) " _

End of ranting and back to the fic

So I did his bidding I have tortured many souls and I would have had many successes if magic hadn't interfered and created love magic paaaah that was to take over my old job paaaah

I changed my strategy and I travelled the world bringing mayhem and chaos killing was not an option because whole souls were stronger within the other world I wanted torn soul that was until I sensed that the pain and destruction only served to strengthen and give the souls beauty

For many millennium I travelled looking for answers leaving the mud to their devices and I found the answer "evil the soul had to be bent to love evil and torture and split themselves up and sow a invented the Horocrux and what mayhem that cause it was beautiful

My biggest victory was and is Tom Marvalo Riddel an orphan and ripe for the taking and he served me like a lamb and now he is my masters.

Harry couldn't do nothing but cry for all the lost souls and the most tortured of them all Tom Marvalo Riddel.

Harry heart filled with longing and love for those who he called his own that it hurt, he wanted to help Voldemort he wanted Black fire to pay, Dumbledore he remembered something a strong mind had more magic and he knew why this evil creature hadn't left him with Petunia but with loving parents he was being fattened ready to be butchered.

Love Harry just felt love as he lost conscious his only thought we with his parents and siblings.

Harry saw Emerald who hugged him as he screamed "why did you let me beliebe Voldemort was my enemy and Dumbledore was my greatest asset WHY WHY WHY

Emerald smiled and pressed a vial to him and whispered "you have weakened Black fire and he knows it, Harry you have not lost your magic in fact the opposite has happened you have gained power.

Harry you not only possess magic but the ability to wield fire wordlessly which was only given to Blackfire

You are now a fire elemental instead of a partially being able to summon magic you can now to fire magic and allow fire to be your bidding.

Harry was confused Emerald said "fire destroys everything in its part and now you have the ability to stop that e,g, if a building was on fire with one swift motion you could end the fire without using water and leave the building undamaged.

Harry paled and asked

Evil yup that's me but I did warn you short chappies till after October hope you like gtg I hope you guys are happy Harry gains magic heheheheh


	3. Funeral and changes

DARK FIRE AND DUMBLEDOR IS THE SAME PERSON I will flip flopping between the two so please do not get confused

Chapter 3 Funeral

"How did I get here I was just with Dumbledore I mean Dark Fire!" Emerald sighed and said "You lost consciousness and came straight to me in the forest you asleep are you okay we have been talking and suddenly your asking how you got hear

Harry shock his head and whispered "I think the shock is getting to me what about my body am I gonna die?"

Emerald replied "Harry you have been saved by Sirius and Severus who noticed you were gone but they believe someone else took and hurt you not Dumbledore aka Dark Fire, or as I like to call his Dumb dumb (hehe thanks JWOHPfan I used your name for this)

You must be cautious because Dark fire is angry at not gaining your powers and the fact you've gained some of his power has him worried.

Harry nodded and said "I will pretend to have amnesia which should help me be unnoticed for a while. Thankfully he can't take my powers, he will want to use me so he will try to keep me on his good side and I will take advantage of this and when the time comes." Harry smirked

Emerald smiled and said "good luck my little rebellion" Harry hugged Emerald and said "Give my dead parent my greetings I know can't meet me now but I can tell them am doing okay" with that he disappeared smiling.

He awoke and immediately felt his mind being ransacked he made sure to plant frantic confusion and remembering going to bed last night and nothing else.

Dumbledore came to him and asked "Harry do you remembered what happened last night!" Harry looked blanked and said "No but why am I hear what happened last thing I remember is going to bed Harry thought hard making sure Dumbledore saw harmless memories.

Albus Dumbledore was pleased after last night's tragedy he had some hope at least Harry didn't remember.

Dark fire always had back up plans and he made sure that he had drank him immortality drink even thought his power was depleted he could make Harry do his dirty work until his power replenished themselves, like in 20 years time. Then he would get revenged by killing Harry's children in front of him and telling him all the evil he did he would destroy Harry but for now he needed his blind faith and that was the first on Dumbledore's agenda.

Harry watched Dumbledore thinking and using his occulems skills he learn of Dumbledore's plans Harry's skill was so great that the evil git never noticed and Harry was grateful.

As Dumbledore put on his fake grandfather act Harry wished to see his father and guardians Dumbledore who had been reading his mind saw this smirking he said "do you want to see Severus and Sirius!" Harry nodded and said "Yes thanks gran er professor Dumbledore"

Dumbledore smirked at the slip of the tongue and thought too easy as Harry smiled to himself keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

Harry was proud of himself making that slip of the tongue has pulled Dumbledore into a false sense of security.

Sirius and Severus came in hurriedly all worried about Harry, as he saw his family Harry's heart glowed as Aiden Orion and Ana followed their dads.

Harry after a while said "where are Ron and Hermione!" Harry gripped his bed knowing the answer after they had talked Harry knew it was time they told him.

Harry after Severus explained the mysterious killer had killed Ron and Hermione and left him injured it was believed that Harry had injured him and he had ran off like coward but he made sure to obliviate Harry first.

Harry allowed himself to grieve for Ron and Hermione knowing that he wouldn't see them again not even in the forest because he knew Emerald wouldn't allow it.

Ginny came to the hospital wing a day later she was pale and washed out and Harry's heart pounded in sympathy as they both hugged each other and cried harder than they had ever for the death of two great friends.

Harry after calming down asked "how are your parent's and Hermione's!" Ginny sighed and whispered "mum's taken it hard but the boys have helped her and Dad. Hermione's parents are not doing good especially since Mrs Granger's pregnant. We forced some potions down her and we were considering obliviating her but that would be a dishonor to Hermione.

Mrs Granger asked if her other child was magical and we check "they were muggle she's expecting a boy and girl Mr Granger was glad and they said their goodbyes, I don't blame them for not wanting to have anything more to do with the magical world.

Harry cried loudly and even more at the funeral of Ron and Hermione, Harry saw Mrs Granger tired and very ill and a concerned Mr Granger.

Harry knew what he had to do taking out the vial Emerald had given him he went to Mrs Granger and gave it to her to drink.

Mrs Granger instantly felt better Mr Granger was surprised and Harry said "this is a potion that will give you the ability to cope with all of this" Harry looked at the graves destined for Hermione and Ron.

Mrs Granger smiled and said "thank you Harry it is a shame we will lose contact Hermione spoke highly of you!" Harry said "you can still keep in touch!"

Mr Granger interrupted "Hermione was out only connection to this world and now she has gone we have no reason to stay and its best we keep the twins away from all this as they are not magical.

Harry understood and wished them the best that night Emerald assured them that the Grangers would not suffer anymore and would live as happy as they could with their new life.

END OF CHAPTER

For my excuses and important info and reasons for not updating etc please read my BIO


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs Granger instantly felt better Mr Granger was surprised and Harry said "this is a potion that will give you the ability to cope with all of this" Harry looked at the graves destined for Hermione and Ron.

Mrs Granger smiled and said "thank you Harry it is a shame we will lose contact Hermione spoke highly of you!" Harry said "you can still keep in touch!"

Mr Granger interrupted "Hermione was out only connection to this world and now she has gone we have no reason to stay and its best we keep the twins away from all this as they are not magical.

Harry understood and wished them the best that night Emerald assured them that the Grangers would not suffer anymore and would live as happy as they could with their new life.

END OF CHAPTER

Final chapter

Harry watched Ginny who smiled at him and whispered are you okay? Harry nodded and decided to go and sleep. Waving goodbye to a silently grieving Ginny she had just lost a brother

Within his dreams he saw Emerald who said "Harry it's time talk to the hat it's time!" Going to the sorting Hat he placed it on his head.

The hat glowed and said I am taking you to dark fires power destroy that and dark fire will die. Harry pulled out Gryffindor sword as he saw dark fires book and the link that kept him alive he picked up the sword and slashed it in half dus ending Dark fires life. Harry thought about Voldemort. Fate had a solution already Tom's soul was joined together and he was given another chance with a proper childhood as one of Harry and Ginny's son. They would get married eventually.

THE END

I know I horrid ending but I lost my muse (sigh) for this fic and will just concentrate on Fate's justice hehe


End file.
